


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 柒

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 柒

04.

第三天的晚上，不愛夜生活的兩人，在不二收到幸村短信後做了點改變。  
「去Club Octagon看看吧，那裡是首爾年輕人喜愛的聚集地。」  
於是兩人就從住處打車前往位於江南區的夜店，為了融入夜店的穿著，不二隻在單薄的貼身襯衫外套了件針織毛衣，手冢則是穿上黑色高領毛衣，一身all black的裝扮，等車的時候有點冷，他就往不二手裡塞了剛才出門時才拆開的暖暖包。

週六的夜店人潮壅擠，手冢自然的牽著不二的手穿過人群；兩人在吧台邊站著等酒時，他就站在不二後面扶住他兩邊的手臂，讓他不要被身後喝茫了沒長眼的高大青年們撞倒。無奈夜店震耳欲聾的音樂和吸煙室一開一關難免飄散出來的煙味讓兩人實在吃不消，一個半小時後，不二就拉著手冢的手，走上一樓攔了輛計程車。

司機大叔看著後座兩位好長相精緻的青年，禮貌地用英文問了他們從哪來，手冢為了履行不二的「體驗當地人生活」運動，用簡陋的韓語表示自己的韓文不太好，卻沒想到大叔一聽見韓語，就拋下了剛才說的挺標準的英文，改用韓文和兩人搭話。

不二這幾年看了不少韓劇，韓語倒是還簡單的能對答一些，他告訴司機大叔：  
「我是日本人，他是德國來的。」  
「喔！你們是很熟的朋友嗎？」  
「啊……我們兩個約好了要一起旅行，所以就來了。」

手冢像不二投去了疑惑的眼神，不二隻好心虛地告訴他，司機是在問怎麼會想來首爾。他對於夜店裡手冢的舉動和自己小鹿亂撞的心感到心虛；對自己剛才不完全的回答有點心虛。

他太喜歡手冢國光了，所以想和他一起旅行，所以心虛的明明兩人就睡過同張床，還是訂了間兩張雙人床的四人公寓。他告訴自己不能多心，但提著酒回到住處後又開始放任自己有意無意地讓自己吃豆腐——耍無賴式的把整個人躺在手冢的大腿上；盥洗後自顧自的躺上手冢的床，抱著他說了晚安。

在跌入夢境前，不二感覺到的是手冢輕撫頭頂的手，還有隨著動作一點一點注進心裡的安全感。

第四天，由於每天固定的喝酒行程，不二起床時已經是下午兩點，他看著坐在小客廳桌前盯著自己看得手冢國光，問了聲早。手冢應了一個單音，卻又發了不二惡作劇同時也是刻意丟球的那種心情。  
「吶，剛起床的樣子，不好看嗎？」

手冢國光沒說話，只是維持剛才的表情和動作，不二感覺到耳根有點熱，匆匆地拿起整齊著在另張床上的浴巾，嘟囔了聲先去盥洗，就溜進了浴室。手冢沒好意思告訴不二，他起床背著窗外光線的那個場景實在過於純潔過於美麗，所以他開不了口。

兩人最後決定去對面商場的電影院看新上映的《正義聯盟》，走到電影院前，不二突然才像是回魂似的用手肘戳了戳右手邊的手冢：  
「字幕如果是韓文……？」  
「啊，但發音會是英文吧。」  
「好像也是……」

晚餐在簡單的布帳馬車旁享用魚餅和辣炒年糕，不二滿足的咂嘴，又和攤販大嬸要了一杯湯和一杯辣炒年糕醬。大嬸看不二長得俊俏，二話不說舀了一大碗，一旁的手冢下意識地皺了皺眉，決定眼不見為淨，還是先去旁邊的便利商店買上三名米酒再回來。

05.

韓國的天氣已經是零下的氣溫，室內暖氣帶來無可避免的乾燥。午夜12點，洗完澡出來的不二看到手冢拿著自己的乳液，神情有點扭捏：  
「這是你的？」  
「不然……是你的？」不二啞然失笑。

手冢對不二說，乳液的味道和他給人的感覺很適合，但同時也讓人感覺很危險。不二看者臉上帶著酒精紅暈的手冢，心裡真的是又好笑又害羞又想惡作劇，可是身分未明，心意也未明所以只能訕笑，帶著堆在心裡的期待結束這個夜晚。

但安分守己之於不二周助終究不是常態，他抹完乳液並且躺上床，伸手從背後環抱手冢國光，和前一晚一樣。手冢感覺到理智線繃得死緊，他壓低了聲音：  
「不二。」  
「嗯？」  
「再這樣下去，會出大事。」  
「喔……？」

不二周助彷彿看到手冢國光那條繃緊如弓之弦的理智線；然後他突然又像是自己腦袋里有哪條迴路接錯了邊：  
「我不介意啊。」

啪嘰。

手冢國光倏地轉身，把不二周助壓在身下，雙眼裡滿是壓抑和剩餘酒精作用下的粉紅血絲。不二在預期中帶著點驚訝，他還看見手冢國光過去七年里總是清冷禁慾的眼神，此刻正有著氤氳和水光。那是慾望，是溫柔，是主宰和統治，是渴望擁有。  
「手冢……」在手冢國光撥開自己瀏海的同時，不二出聲輕喚。  
「不二？」  
「說了，叫周助。」

手冢國光直接吻上身下人的雙唇，他想要這麼做很久了，剛才看似好意的出聲提醒，也不過是化作客套的最後一道防線罷了。兩人的舌根交纏，第一次接觸本該是陌生的肌肉，卻在兩人你來我往的吸吮和輕輕舔舐當中迅速熟悉了起來。

不二把雙手纏上手冢國光脖子，房內的溫度在暖氣和兩人緊貼的身軀下徒然升高，一吻結束，兩人額前的碎發皆已被汗浸濕。手冢半跪著起了身，頗不在意地把瀏海掃到一邊，接著脫去上半身的衣服，露出結實精壯的上半身。  
「唔……」不二左手擋在額前半眯著眼，心裡想的是平日里絕對不會放任自己頭髮毛亂的人，如今在自己眼前又呈現了新的樣貌。他的視線跟著發尾滴下的汗珠來到平整寬闊的肩膀鎖骨；然後到手冢有著恰好厚度，不過份澎湃的胸肌，最後再來到夜燈下並不甚明顯，但線條流暢優美的腹肌。

「不二，別分心。」細碎的吻落在不二的臉部，從額頭到臉頰、鼻尖、唇角，最後兩人又稀裡糊塗地吻在一起。  
「有的是時間呢，你要看的話。」語畢，手冢開始進攻身下人的耳垂，他看著本身就容易泛紅的人此刻開始不安地扭動，那股征服的快感越發在心裡膨脹，動作也逐漸地加快，溫柔的吸吮逐漸轉變為啃噬，並將左手伸進了衣里，用食指在下腹周圍畫起圈圈。

「嗯啊……」不二的神智逐漸開始迷離，他感到一股麻癢燥熱從下腹傳來，便開始不管不顧的往自己身下摸去。手冢不安分的手捕捉到不二的小手，順勢包住後把它往不二的分身帶去。

「你想要，的是這樣吧？」  
「嗯啊、太、太……熱了……」不二的手被帶著，一上一下的擼動，充血抬頭的性器伸出黏稠的液體，空氣中漸漸地出現一股很生的味道。

不二在手冢身下哼哼唧唧，被身上的人壓著，讓原本就已經被撩起的慾火更加猛烈，他掙脫手冢的手，示威性的把沾有黏液的手撫上手冢的面頰，手指從太陽穴往顴骨，畫過鼻梁人中，他慢悠悠地描繪好友的唇形，接著驚叫出聲。  
「啊啊……嗯別……」

手冢國光一口咬住不二修長的食指吸吮舔舐起來，連帶不安分的手撩開了衣服，對著胸前的兩個小紅莓就是一陣按壓搔摳，不二被這一陣突如其來的刺激弄的弓起了身，這一頂，頂向手冢身下。

手冢的身下早也起了反應，此時此刻終於放任自己回歸最原始的本能，他跟著不二的呼吸前後擺動自己的胯下，包覆在布料中的玉莖對摩擦異常敏感，手冢忍不住舒服的吐了口氣：「唔……」他看見不二的衣服在自己連續磨蹭的時候已經被兩人糊裡糊塗的脫去，露出光潔纖細的身軀，美麗的脖頸，感到身下又是一股熱流注入性器。

性感這個詞終於在手冢國光的詞典里有了實際的定義——不二周助的鎖骨接脖頸的區域。他死死地盯著那處美麗的線條，手上的動作也慢了下來，不二整處著滿腔慾火無處發洩，一拉一帶一個翻身把手冢壓到了身下，利索的脫了兩人的褲子：  
「輪到我了……」  
「！！」

已經抬頭的肉柱被納入炙熱的口腔中，剛才與自己追逐過的那條小舌此刻正在肉柱上來回滾動，還有剛才沾過黏液的小手此刻正握著莖部底的囊袋玩弄著，手冢國光瞪大了眼，渾身的肌肉不自覺得開始緊繃，不二的吞吐並不是太熟練，速度也不太規律，搞得他心跳也一陣一陣的有點喘不過氣。他半坐起身靠著床頭，手又搓揉上不二的乳頭，不二跟著一陣陣的顫慄，口上動作不停，他在經過龜頭的時候用舌頭打轉，雙手則加大力道的擼動手冢硬挺的肉柱。

「啊哈……手冢你……唔！！」近乎粗暴地抽出自己的肉棒，手冢國光把不二周助拉向自己胸前，兩人擁吻在一處，這次他清楚的深入不二口腔內的每一個敏感點，不二被吻的氣息穩亂，右手情不自禁的撫上自己被冷落許久的分身，口中溢出一條條銀絲，佔據攻勢的建築師又是推波助瀾的往耳垂和鎖骨印下自己的吻，他瘋狂輕柔地啃咬不二周助的鎖骨，在他耳邊說著：  
「你好美。」  
「嗯啊！哈啊……」

不二隻感覺到一股氣息轟來，震顫幾次，就射在了手冢的腹部。酒精似乎跟著粘稠的精液發散，理智回籠的他有點不好意思，卻沒想到對上的是手冢國光更加幽暗的眼神。  
「射了啊……」  
「手……」  
「那輪到我了，周助。」

重新被放倒在床上，不二周助這才意識到自己正全裸地在心儀對象前面，他好不容退去紅潮的臉又是一陣熱，還來不及遮擋就被手冢壓了下來：  
「我希望，你知道我們今天的過程。」  
「誒？」  
「這對我來說，很重要，我相信對你也是。」  
「手……冢？」  
「腰抬高一點，周助……」

稍早射出的精液已經開始變稀，手冢沾了兩下，就往那個呼喚著自己的後庭小徑探去，異物入侵的感覺必接吻更為陌生，甚至還伴隨了一點不舒適，不二抓著枕頭角大口喘氣，手冢很快探入了第二指，裡頭緊致灼熱的感覺實在太吸引人，他低頭看了一下，軟肉的出口呈現濕潤好看的粉紅色，像由美子結婚時，四月的日本櫻。手指在密穴內肆意按壓，不二的眼中開始泛起淚光。  
「嗚，手、手冢……」

手冢抽出手指，在最後一瞬滿意的感覺到穴口的依依不捨，他深吸了口氣，把剛才不二服務過的肉棒抵在穴口，淺淺的磨蹭：  
「眼睛濕潤了呢，和等等要進去的這裡一樣……」  
「手……」  
「叫、國、光。」  
「啊啊……嗚……國……啊哈……」

高溫的柱體在穴口和股溝間來回蹭動，不二剛發洩完的分身又開始微微抬頭，他一隻手仍是死死的攢緊枕頭角，另一隻在空中揮啊揮，才終於抓住了另一人的手。  
「國……國光……啊……嗯哈……噢嗯……」  
手冢國光聽見通關密語，一鼓作氣地把性器埋到最深處，裡頭爭先恐後的包圍吸吮著粗大壯碩的性器，他舒服的說不出話，只想好好的滿足不二身體對自己的索求。  
「呼……裡面這麼喜歡我呢……你……也喜歡我吧？」  
「啊啊……喜歡，我喜歡你啊……嗯哈……」

粗大的肉棒開始抽插，狂暴的像是夏季午後的暴雨，不二在手冢的不斷進攻下，很快地又結束了自己的第二回合，手冢把不二抱起來，轉了身面朝外，走到旁邊書桌的椅子上坐下，對著穿衣鏡，他分開了不二的大腿：  
「看清楚了，是這裡，我們是這樣開始的……」  
「什……麼？哈啊……嗯嗯……啊哈……」

兩腿掛在手冢的雙臂上，不二雙手撐在椅子邊緣，親眼看著鏡子里那粗大到些微發紫的肉刃猛力地撞擊自己已經開始流出淫液的後穴，他抬起頭，仰靠在身後的手冢脖頸間，體內的敏感點在這個姿勢下更完全地接受衝擊，他舒服的幾乎是嚎叫起來，下腹一陣陣激伶的收縮，手冢終於開始喘起粗氣。  
「要……要射了。」  
「嗯啊……」  
「周助，我喜歡你。」  
「國……」

耳邊的呢喃還沒聽清楚，不二感到一股熱流注入體內，他全身大汗淋灕，隨即仰躺在手冢身上一動也不動。手冢國光高潮那瞬間心底湧起各種滿足和幸福，還有伴隨征服成功而來的一點點自豪，他看著鏡子里狼狽的兩人，又在不二耳朵邊低語：  
「從很久以前就喜歡你。」


End file.
